soccer buddies
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: nope! just read to find out  an attempt at an inazuma eleven fanfic. I made this with somtimes too much time pressure. and hope to update soon. Flamers can flame on me, I'll roast you and just prove me that you can do better


**During Inazuma episode 18, Handa was so fierce, standing up against Kidou. He stood out, really, he is actually quite underestimated. But happened afterwards they won… **

**This is my opinion, and as usual with Yaoi.**

**Can't help myself really. This is Handa x Kazemaru (I adore those two really)**

**And if you want too, maybe you could give some feedback. I really need it to improve my English.**

**On with the fic now.**

The Raimon team was cheering, after all they had won. With two-one. From the Iron wall. Only Handa wasn't really joining. He walked away from the team. Kazemaru spotted him walking away and ran slowly after him. The rest didn't notice really and kept talking, and commenting on Kidou. How great he had been that day.

''Wait for me'' Kazemaru shouted, while he ran after Handa. It seemed that guy went faster Finally Kazemaru managed to catch up at the restrooms. He spotted Handa going in, by seeing a glimpse of his puppy-brown hair and his shoes.

''Handa'' Kazemaru muttered to himself. Truth was, Kazemaru cared. Really he did. He always looked out for anyone! But Handa never came to his attention before, besides just passing the ball. 'Maybe he needs someone to talk with, no one really is much befriended with him or knows anything besides his name and pass ability' Kazemaru thought. He blamed himself for not noticing this earlier.

He opened the door of the restroom. No one was in there, not even Kabeyama. Logical, the game had already ended. He only used the toilet beforehand, and that is like an excuse to hide himself.

Kazemaru opened the door to the restroom, for man of course. But nobody was there. Kazemaru blinked a few times, he really he had seen Handa going in here. 'I suppose could always peek of course, maybe he is in the….' Kazemaru blushed at the thought of peeking. What if Handa was peeing, than he would see his…

''Focus'' he told himself. Then he opened the door and then shut it again, making it look like he had left. In reality he was standing in the restroom, next to the door. Then a door from a toilet cubicle was opened, Handa stepped out.

He sighed and then went to the mirror. As he glanced in it, he saw Kazemaru staring towards him. He shrieked and turned around. Kazemaru smirked and walked towards him.

'This is it. He is going to scold me for being so impolite, then I never dare to face anyone again. I can't play soccer at Raimon anymore' Handa thought.

But when Kazemaru got close enough, all he did said was ''Why?'' and he hold his shoulder with one hand. Handa blushed immediately. ''Why what'' he repeated with a very, very soft tone. It was almost like a whisper. All Handa did was glazing to the floor, to those white tiles. He didn't dare to look at Kazemaru at all.

So Kazemaru put a hand underneath his chin, and forced him gently to look up.

''Why did you run away? You could have talked to any of us'' Tears grew in Handa's eyes. He suddenly clutched onto Kazemaru' s shoulders and pulled him closer. And started crying. Kazemaru didn't knew what overcame him, but he had to do something.

So he hold him, with one arm over his back, with his hand on the brunette's stomach. Whilst with the other he rubbed on his shoulder.

''I…'' Handa began. ''What is wrong Handa? You are usually so serene, so controlled.'' Kazemaru said with a soft tone. It showed compassion, not what Handa had expected.

''I got angry today. I was afraid that Kidou would change our game, and maybe replace me. I…I acted like a jerk'' Handa cried. ''It is alright, you didn't have your day. And Kidou was a sudden change'' Kazemaru reassured.

Handa couldn't stop crying. ''There is more to it?'' Kazemaru asked him. Handa nodded. ''You are still afraid we are going to be angry, right?'' Kazemaru asked him, hugging him closer.

Handa only nodded. ''Don't be afraid'' Kazemaru said. ''We are not planning to do that, and if anyone did, we'd have to vote. And no one is willing to lose you, no matter what'' Kazemaru said. Handa let go of him and stared at him.

''Really he asked, some tears still in his eyes though. Kazemaru nodded ''Really'' he repeated. Handa rubbed his eyes, and dried his tears. ''We should dress, are you coming with me?'' Kazemaru said, taking some distance. Handa nodded and just then they wanted to walk out but Kazemaru spotted Gouenji and Kidou across the hall.

Handa wanted to say something, but Kazemaru shushed him. They peeked just around the door. ''Kidou-san'' Gouenji said and then they kissed. Kazemaru became red and so did Handa. Kazemaru shuts the door immediately.

''Did you…'' Handa started. ''We never did'' Kazemaru decided. Handa nodded. On the outside… ''Did you hear anything?'' Kidou asked Gouenji. Who shook his head and kissed Kidou again. Kidou just shrugged and then continued along with Gouenji.

''So, we are stuck here, until the two of them are done right?'' Handa stated. Kazemaru shrugged, still had a red face though. ''Might as well take a pee then'' Handa stated and went into a cubicle. Kazemaru just leaned against a sink, waiting until the coast was clear. Or until Handa was done, which ever would come first.

But then the door opened and Kazemaru tensed. Some tall figure with white / gray hair, an eye patch with a soccer uniform on came in. He walked straight to Kazemaru whom still was tense. ''Figure you were here'' the male said.

''Hello Sakuma-kun'' Kazemaru answered polite. Sakuma got closer, pressed against Kazemaru. Handa had heard him, and had no choice but listening to them whilst being quiet.

''Did you think about my offer?'' Sakuma asked with a grin. Kazemaru shook his head. ''That is not very nice. You should at least think about it'' Sakuma continued.

'offer, what offer?' Handa thought. Kidou joined them, since his previous team had dropped out. Because they had been hurt. So Kazemaru can't join them. Then what did he meant with an offer?

''I…I haven't have the time. I-it's a p-p-p'' Kazemaru stuttered. Handa tensed up. Kazemaru wasn't one to stutter. What was Sakuma doing to him?

Handa peeked trough a little gap of his door. Sakuma stood really close against Kazemaru and had moved one leg against his groin. He licked Kazemaru' s lips.

Kazemaru himself tumbled a little, and was blushing a lot. His lips were quivering.

''Sakuma-san, stop…'' he started. But Sakuma gave on last peck and muttered something. Then he finally took off. Kazemaru fell back against the sink, and then on the floor. Handa rushed over to him.

''Kazemaru'' he said concerned. ''it is al right. Let's get back and celebrate'' Kazemaru reassured with a smile and Handa nodded. They headed back, but Handa couldn't let go off everything that just happened.

**Most of the time I make several mistakes.**

**I would be more than happy to get a little feedback^^**

**And of course your opinion^^**

**It may take a while! But I will update. Sometime**

**Kind regards^^**

**Ren Ichimoku fan1**


End file.
